


Coming out the closet

by Naiyah28



Series: Cleaning the slate [2]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cady is still chilling with the lions, Damian and Karen have great gaydars, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, Exept Aaron, F/F, F/M, I Apologize For This, Multi, My friend forced me to do this, Still so Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiyah28/pseuds/Naiyah28
Summary: After the realization the two shared in the closet, Janis and Regina must face their class together. But will one of them cave before they can get together?More drama will unfold and Cady is safely tucked  away in Africa to avoid this chaos.





	1. You’re not going back

Being judged for sitting alone at lunch was not a good thing. Add that to being the only gay kid who’d come out the closet made the hour complete and utter hell. Of course Janis was also out but she was kind of forced out by her ex-best friend so Damian wasn’t allowed to count that. 

He surveyed the room trying to find his art freak but couldn’t see her anywhere. After awhile he gave up and went back to his food. He could hear everyone gossiping about something but he drowned it out to focus on the crappy lunch in front of him.

He sat there for a few minutes before he got a text from Janis. He wanted to ignore it but after a second deliberation opened it up to get a full view. 

‘Help. Am trapped in janitor’s closet near the lockers. Come get us out.’ 

Damian reread the text making sure he’d got the right location before making his way out of the lunch hall and towards the lockers. Could she have been slightly more specific? There were at least five locations your locker could be and he didn’t spend his whole time taking in the scenery of the school. How was he supposed to know where the janitors office was?

While he walked towards the final set of lockers he thought about the text and one of the words. Us. Who else could be in there with her? Why would anyone be in there in the first?

He drew nearer to the door and saw the latch that was evidently blocking Janis from opening the door. He slid the lock and grabbed the handle, pulling the door towards him. When he opened he was in for a full shock. Janis and Regina George were standing close together in the centre of the room.

The moment they both saw Damian standing in the doorway they flung themselves away from each other. It was like when Evan and Connor did the same thing in Sincerely Me. Damien didn’t take long to put two and two together, they’d obviously talked it out. Janis had managed to smudge her dark red lipstick and Regina’s hair was less than perfection. They were both flustered and blushing as if they hadn’t asked him to help them. 

Regina glanced past Damian to the corridor checking if anyone was there. She new she wanted to tell that she was gay but she needed to tell Gretchen and Karan first. She may treat them like shit half the time but she still cared about them. They deserved to know from her. Her mom had to know as well. She’d told Janis that before Damian had walked in on them. She quickly patted down her outfit and fixed her hair. 

“Do I have lipstick round my mouth?” Regina was staring at Janis who had started her attempt of getting rid of her own smudged lips. 

“No, you look great. Amazing actually.” Janis paused and looked over to Damian. He was standing looking from one girl to the other. “We’d best be off. Can’t sit through a whole day without any food. Bye Regina”

Regina gave her a small wave. “Bye.”

 

————————————

 

Janis didn’t have time to eat much so was forced to run on the energy her apple and the thought of Regina’s lips on hers. Luckily for her science was an informational documentary so she didn’t have to focus and didn’t even have the chance to slip up like she did in maths. Janis quickly reminded herself always focus in maths. If you don’t you’ll end up saying that 2+2 is 23.

After the bell had rung Janis made her way to her locker. She opened it and grabbed her stuff out. She was about to slam the door when she realised that something was standing behind her. 

She new it was Damian before he even started speaking in a hushed tone. “What were you doing with her? I thought you hated her. Janis, why on earth were you even in there with Reg-“

Janis slapped his arm and looked to see if anyone around them was interested in what Damian was about to say. “I’ll tell you at mine.”

Damien let out an exasperated noice before half dragging her out of the school. When they did get to her house she fumbled with her keys before walking through the entrance, Damian not to far behind her. She glanced at the message from her mom about getting home late before going into the lounge and taking a seat on the sofa. 

When she was finally comfy she turned to Damian and began to answer his questions. “I went in there to avoid some assholes who thought that repeating the same insults over and over would hurt my feelings. I just really wasn’t in the mood to have them keep shouting space dyke at me. So I go into the janitors closet and shut the door but the minute I turn around I see Regina and go to leave but one of those douche bags had locked me in. I texted you to see if you could come find me which took longer then expected. Honestly for spending so much time in the closet you sure are bad at finding them.”

Damian snorted but didn’t say anything. He looked at her in a way that said go on. “So Regina started insulting me so I fired back at her with some of my own. Then I let slip about the time in eighth grade where I tried to commit suicide. She seemed so upset about it. I then mentioned about me actually being gay and I kid you not she looked at me and said ‘it takes one to know one’. Then we started making out. She agreed to come out as gay tomorrow after she tells her mom and the rest of the plastics.”

Janis finished the story. She turned to Damian not knowing what he would think about it. “That sounds to good to be true. This girl ruined your life. Do you really trust her not to pull one over on you?”

At that Janis nodded. “I thought that too. But she swore she’d come out tomorrow and it would have to be a really elaborate prank if she’s willing to say she’s gay for it. I’m going to give her a week and if she hasn’t told anyone I’m calling BS. Anyway what can she do to me? Out me again?”

Damian knew that Janis could handle herself but when it came to Regina she wasn’t the most rational person. He still remembered when he’d first met the girl. He’d found her crying in a bathroom while he was sent out of English to go find her. He must have gay tracking powers or some shit because he managed to locate her in under ten minutes. God had she been a mess: the little makeup that she had worn to keep up with Regina had been running down her face and her long brown hair had been falling in her face. He comforted her and gave her his makeup remover wipes (he wasn’t completely sure why he had them but they came in useful) to get rid of the remainder of her eye makeup. 

He looked at her again to compare how she looked. She had cut her hair short in an act of defiance to Regina (even when Regina was twelve she had rules about how you had to look, long hair was one of them). Her style had changed as well, she traded in her carbon copies of celebrities outfits and had managed to make herself an individual. No one else had the same style as her. No one could get the same clothes as her because she customized them to suit her. Damien loved this girl like a sister and he definitely didn’t want her to fall into the same pit she had been trapped in before.

‘Wait until tomorrow,’ a voice whispered at the back of his mind, ‘let her handle herself.’ But Damien knew that if Regina hurt Janis in anyway she wouldn’t be able to do it a third time.


	2. How did you all know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina decides it’s high time she came out to the three people in the world she actually gives a shit about.

Regina waited at the door of her room. She had four people in the world who she truly cared about: her mom, Gretchen, Karen and Janis and had managed to come out to one of them so far. Her mom had said she’d be up in a minute so Regina was left to pace her large room, looking up every minute or so to check if her mom had come up stairs.

Her Father and mom had got a divorce three years ago, her mother had managed to get money and the estate while her Father had gotten her little sister. Regina’s mom had once been a highly successful model so still had money to spare while being a stay at home mom.

“You wanted to see me honey.” Regina heard her mom’s voice drifting through the air and went to sit down on the ottoman at the foot of her bed. She pointed to the seat next to her as her mom came into the room, which she quickly excepted. 

“Mom. I really needed to talk to you about something. It’s very important that you find out from me and not on some out dated social media app.” Regina took a shaky breath before picking up the nerve to say it “I like girls.”

Her mom gave her a look and for a second Regina believed it was disappointment but then she felt her moms hands rap around her, encircling her in a hug, “You know what this means. With Janis right.” 

Regina nodded but looked up at her mom, a smile forming on her face. Her mom continued talking “Am I the first person you’ve told?”

“No. I... well I was locked in a broom closet with Janis earlier and we kind of...”

Her mom looked at her the same way she had when some guy had talked to her. “You and Janis huh. I always thought you’d make a cute couple.”

“Mom, the last time you saw me in the same room as Janis we were thirteen. That’s kind of creepy.”

“Oh, so you haven’t been harboring a secret crush on Janis since that age,” a faint blush formed on Regina’s cheek, “That’s what I thought. Have you told Gretchen and Karan yet?”

“They’re coming over any minute now. I wanted to tell you first.” Her mother rapped her in another hug, “I’ll go make you guys a snack. Good luck, though I don’t think you’ll need it.” Before Regina could ask what she meant by that, her mom had disappeared.

She felt like a slight weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She still had the entire schools judgement to face tomorrow but she could give less then a shit about them. These two people who would enter the room was all she could think off. 

Karen was so sweet and even though she wasn’t the smartest person you will ever meet she made up for it in excitement and enthusiasm.

Gretchen was different, she would do anything to get closer to Regina but she did comfort Regina on the rare occasion that she showed weakness.

These girls had become her life and she knew how crushed both of them would be if she hadn’t told them first. She waited for what felt like hours for her two closest friends to come into the room. Gretchen came first, a smile plastered on her face as usual, her outfit as girly and flowery as always. Karen followed her, practically skipping from what seemed like excitement. She had styled herself like a five year old but it seemed to work on her.

“Hey guys.” Regina tried to put her usual confidence into her voice but as her two friends looked at her with badly hidden shock she knew she had failed . “I need to tell you guys something. You guys are my very best friends and I thought I should tell you before everyone at school finds out tomorrow. I’m a lesbian.”

Gretchen and Karen looked at each other for a moment. Then Gretchen reached into her purse and took out $10, which she the begrudgingly handed over to Karen. “How on earth do you keep doing this?” 

Karen shrugged and took the note. “The gaydar is strong with me or something. Like how I guessed Janis’s before I’d even talked to her.”

Regina stood there mouth wide open, “You guys bet on people’s sexuality. Scratch that you guys bet on my sexuality. Why?”

“It’s fun to try and spot other people like you. Isn’t it Gretch?” Karen turned to her friend ,whose face was now tinged with pink.

“Regina, me and Karen are together. We came out to each other about a month ago. We were ... a bit frightened to tell you. Cause of how you treated Janis and all that” Regina looked at her friends and saw that they seemed more relaxed now. Had they really been together for a month and been to afraid to tell her. 

Regina moved towards the pair and wrapped them both in a hug. “I’m going to come out at school tomorrow, I promised someone that I would. Could you guys be by my side for it?” 

“Of course we will be. Regina you are a great friend. You may pretend to be a bitch to keep control but you care about us and you know it.” Gretchen clutched her friends hand, her smile not seeming fake for once.

——————————————

They talked with Regina for an hour after that. It felt like it had back when they were in elementary school, when none of them had fears of what might happen if they let people in. Regina once again felt comfortable in her own skin. She was her, and there is nothing anyone could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading. I’m not sure exactly when I’ll update this again but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is from Janis’s perspective and things get ... interesting.


	3. Coming up with ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis slowly starts to doubt Regina’s promise but a surprise meeting in a toilet helps move everything along

Janis wasn’t sure when Regina was going to tell everyone but she wanted it to be soon. She had said that Regina would have a week to come out but only two days had passed and doubt was already beginning to grip her mind. What if it really was a prank? It was fair to say that Janis was slightly a mess right now and there was nothing Damian could say to comfort her.

Janis stood up from the table, telling Damian she was heading to the toilets, and headed out the door. Thoughts danced around her head, one leading to another and causing them to twist together. She was so preoccupied with her mind she didn’t notice the three people standing in front of the mirror in the girls bathroom until she bumped into one of them.

“Sorry” she mumbled before looking up and realizing that the girl she had bumped into was in fact Karen and behind her were the rest of the plastics. She studied the three girls looking between the three of them and the new positions they stood in.

Every time Janis had seen the girls together Regina was always standing front and centre, in a position that would draw all attention to her but now Gretchen was in the middle, closer to Karen then to Regina (even though she practically worshiped the ground Regina walked on). The only reason that could have happened was if Regina had talked to them and they were scared they would catch the gay.

“Hi, Janis.” Karen’s white smile filled her vision. “I was just talking about you.”

Janis looked at the girl with slight shock. “That’s cool. Why?”

“We were discussing the best way for the three of us to come out together and I was just saying that Regina kissing you would be a great start.” The three of us? Something clicked in Janis’s head. They weren’t scared of catching the gay. They’d caught it years ago and were now together.

Janis looked at Regina ,who’s cheeks were tinged red, “Karen, you don’t need to over share.” Regina then studied Janis. “No one else is in here. We scared them off with the pink. I thought it would be better to talk about different things without anyone prying.”

Janis was still confused but nodded all the same. She had half facts at the moment but she was pretty sure that everyone in this toilet were gay as hell. Well she could see Karen being Pan and Gretchen being Bi but she wasn’t completely sure. 

“Can I get something straight. Well obviously I can’t cause I’m guessing we’re all far from it but can I clear something up.” The three girls nodded “So Gretchen and Karen are in a relationship. Me and Regina made out in the janitors office and all three of you are struggling to tell the whole school that you aren’t straight.” 

“That’s the gist of things,” Gretchen interlaced her hand with Karen’s, “I was going to walk out of here like this with Karen but it would probably come off as if we’re best friends. I can’t stand all this heteronormative shit.”

“What a mood.” Janis knew these three had been struggling with this for the last two days causing the worry that had been slowly growing in her. “I do know how you can all come out at once but you’ll basically be throwing away your hold on the school.”

“I’m pretty sure they fear me more then they love me. I don’t see how my sexuality will change that for them. Tell us what we should do.” Regina stood tall, she acted like she was still in charge of her entire life. Janis began to wonder what would happen to Regina if her control slipped.

————————————————

Janis entered the lunch hall again and moved back to her seat opposite Damien. He went back to eating shortly after asking if she was okay and why she was smiling like an idiot. She answered neither of the questions and looked to the door with everyone else when the three plastics entered. Step one completed.

After their entrance the Plastics went and sat at their usual table and began talking. Janis turned back to Damien and struck up a conversation about absolutely nothing. After she had finished eating she stood up to put her tray away when she bumped into a random asshole. 

“Watch where you’re going, Space Dyke” He was practically shouting it at her, getting the whole rooms attention in a short sentence. Janis flipped him off and pushed past him to get to the stack of trays. When she turned around he was still there, waiting for her to get back so he could have a go at her or some shit. He was so focused on Janis he completely missed the bigger threat standing three steps behind and looking like she was about to murder him.

Regina tapped the guys shoulder as Janis walked back towards the two. “Sure Janis is a lesbian but do you know who else is?” She then moved towards Janis and pulled her in for a kiss. They held it for a few seconds before turning back to the crowded room who were all staring at the two girls.

Karen and Gretchen had already moved to her and Damien’s table in the commotion. Janis grabbed Regina’s hand and lead her to the table and once again sat opposite her best friend. Only difference was she was sitting by her almost girlfriend. They knew they still had everyone’s attention on them but sat up straight and continued talking until the bell rang.

They made plans to meet up at Regina’s before going their separate ways. She didn’t even care about the people staring and obviously talking about them as she walked through the corridor towards health class with Damien. For the first time in a while she felt truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading. I hope you enjoyed the update. I’m not sure whether or not to close this story here and start a new work in the series or to carry on this one but the story is definitely not over, we still have to see what happens when Cady finally gets away from the lions and birds and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for suffering through this. It will be updated in frequently but I’ll be getting chapter 2 out in the next couple of days.


End file.
